Hulk
Hulk is the form taken by Bruce Banner whenever he is stressed, enraged or seriously injured. This is due to exposure to gamma radiation during an experiment attempting to find a way of making humans immune to gamma radiation. Bruce experiences flashbacks of when he was in his Hulk form. When Banner is upset, angered, injured or in danger, he transforms into one of the most powerful beings in the MCU, 9 feet tall, green-skinned super powerful man-beast known as the Hulk. As the Hulk, Banner possesses an nearly unlimited degree of strength, speed, durability and regenerative capabilities that increases whenever he is even angrier, hence the old saying "the madder he gets, the stronger the Hulk becomes." Biography ''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' At Kirby's, a bar, Bruce Banner was getting a drink. Nick Fury came in anonymously to the bar to speak with him to try and have the Hulk be used by S.H.I.E.L.D. as a force for good. Agents Johnson and Peterson were with Fury to make Banner angry. It succeeded, but Fury realized, the Hulk can't be tamed yet. In a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury said they needed to deal with Thunderbolt Ross at the moment. ''The Incredible Hulk A series of flashback shots show the gamma radiation accident that transformed scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk, and hospitalized his lover Betty Ross. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, and Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross, Banner goes on the run for five years. He settles in Brazil, working in a soft drink bottling factory while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He also studies martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with a Brazilian Jujitsu expert to help control his emotions, and has not suffered a transformation for five months. After Banner suffers a cut, and his blood drips into a soda bottle eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Ross discovers Banner's location, and sends a team to capture him, led by Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transforms into the Hulk, Banner escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. He travels to the United States, where he sees that a now-recovered Betty is working at Culver University and is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gives him a job as a delivery boy. Banner uses this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research. After Betty visits the pizzeria and sees Bruce, she later reunites with him. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. The Hulk saves Betty from an explosion and escapes with her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest. Banner and Betty then travel to Empire State University in New York City, where they meet "Mr. Blue", Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may cure Banner's condition or merely reverse each individual transformation while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agrees to test Sterns' antidote and is restrained before being shocked into transforming with electricity before being reverted to normal with an injection of the serum. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply but is shot by a tranquillizer from one of General Ross' snipers. As both Banner and Betty are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into the monstrous Abomination, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through Harlem and Banner, realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Thirty-one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. Meanwhile, General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by Tony Stark who reveals that a "team" is being put together. ''Iron Man 2 When Nick Fury debriefs Tony the screen on the right shows the report of the attack on Culver University which was in fact the Hulk. Thor Erik Selvig mentioned Banner as the pioneer in gamma radiation. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. came and he wasn't heard from since. The Avengers Banner is working as a doctor in India having not transformed for over a year. He is tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and is brought into the Avengers Initiative. After meeting members of the team on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark begin research on the recently captured Loki's spear. When the team begins to spark unnecessary arguments, the brainwashed Clint Barton leads a team into the ship and explodes one of the engines, causing Banner and Romanoff to fall into the weapons cache room. Injured from the fall, Banner transforms unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down and ends up falling off the Helicarrier after causing much destruction and even throwing down with Thor. He eventually transforms back to Banner to find himself having been watched falling by a security guard. The guard gives Banner new pants. Banner returns to fight in the war in New York and finally reveals his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner willingly transforms into the Hulk and takes out a Leviathan with one punch then aids the Avengers in the battle. He is given a simple order by Captain America: SMASH! After assisting and suckerpunching Thor, Hulk enters the Stark Tower and beats Loki into submission. The World Security Concil eventually send a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flies the missile through the Chitauri's portal, though his suit shuts down in the progress. Hulk catches the unconscious Stark and screams in his face, waking him up. After Loki is sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drive away in one of Stark's sports cars while the others go their separate ways. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers 4 ''To be added Character traits Hulk is constantly enraged and draws his strength from this rage. The angrier Hulk is the more powerful he becomes. This aspect of his physiology grants him virtually limitless strength. If Hulk calms down to a certain point, he reverts back to his human form. When Bruce would originally transform into Hulk, he would lose control of himself because of rage, adrenaline or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate. The total time of transformation takes only seconds. Banner becomes Hulk with increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into Hulk is far more psychological than physical. Banner was unable to control the transformations, but while his consciousness is buried within Hulk's, he can influence Hulk's behaviour only to a very limited extent such as when he was asked by Betty Ross not to kill his enemy. Hulk was also spurred by Betty's cries to resist the sonic weapons that were attacking him. After over four years of training to control Hulk, Banner learned that if he always remains in a controlled angry state, then he can easily change into Hulk at will. This type of transformation allows Hulk to be more intelligent and less enraged than an uncontrolled one. However, if Bruce is sent into a state of stress then he can lose control and transform against his will despite trying to control it. Hulk seems to revert back to a savage enraged state where he would attack anyone being friend or foe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation:' Due to an experimental procedure, Bruce Banner permanently obtained superhuman abilities after his transformation as the Hulk, making him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He is capable of overpowering beings like Thor and the Abomination. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. His immense immeasurable physical strength is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains, with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Hulk has perfect control over his strength, allowing him to handles gentle and fragile objects or easily do menial, delicate task that require dexterity. He can easily do feats like split a car in two, stop a Humvee in its tracks, and throw humans around like ragdolls. He took the entire engine of a Humvee and threw it into another Humvee. He knocked Emil Blonsky more than 100 ft with one kick, and threw a forklift truck like it was a softball. By clapping his hands he can make a shockwave that snuffs out fire. His strength is only rivalled by Thor and most likely Thanos. Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, stress, and necessity, the stronger/more dangerous the enemy/situation he faces the stronger he becomes thus he is always able to overpower anyone and anything. To date Hulk has never apparently been provoked into demonstrating a maximum output of strength, but since he possesses limitless strength, he probably has no upper limit. This is also displayed when seeing Betty in danger in the damaged helicopter; he outmuscled the Abomination to free himself. By rising his fists and arms and striking the ground (accompanied by one of his classic lines "Hulk Smash"), he can create tremors of incredible force. In his fight with Thor, he was able to hit him hard enough to make the thunder god bleed. He was the "ace in the hole" when the battle of New York happened, destroying scores of Chitauri troops, ships and Leviathans (taking one out with a single punch). He beat Loki senseless in Stark Tower, essentially taking him out of the fight. Hulk can inhale great quantities of air, and expel the air at great speeds, enough to knock down forests. He is capable of using his strength to turn anything in the environment around him into weapons or armor to use. Hulk was also powerful enough to apocalyptically hold his ground against the Hulkbuster armor, which is in itself, even for an Iron Man suit, extremely powerful - when their punches connected, they created brutal shockwaves. Though the fight was increasingly protracted and both combatants caused colossal amounts of damage to one another and their environment, Hulk clearly had the upper hand because Tony Stark had to desperately summon several spare pieces of the armor to replace pieces that Hulk had ripped off or destroyed. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hulk's body possesses an incredible degree of resistance to physical and mental injury. Hulk's impervious to conventional blades, only Vibranium are the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets, grenade shrapnel, and Hawkeye's arrows, did not penetrate nor damage it. Hulk is able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also massive impacts. Hulk has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, and the crushing pressures of 100000Gs without suffering damage, harm, or trouble. He can even withstand weapons made from the Tesseract with no difficulty. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. He was also capable of taking Thor's attacks, even precise full-power hits from mjolnir with minimal damage. His durability changes parallel with his strength. The full extent of his durability is shown during his famous battle with the Hulkbuster, where he was smashed, thrown, dragged and catapulted through an entire city, which - funnily enough - only made him angrier. *'Environmental Adaptation:' Hulk can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Hulk can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Hulk can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Hulk can eat, drink, breath and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk displays an incredibly fast rate of regeneration, even able to molecularly rebuilt his body. This also grants him immunity to any illness and ageless immortality. The Hulk heals rapidly from any injuries at a much greater rate than a normal human. After being bombarded with Chitauri weaponry, he only had a few minor bruises, and by the time he caught Stark out of the air, he was fully healed. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Hulk's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hulk is capable of running faster than a normal human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Blonsky. He can move at eye-blurring speeds. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hulk possesses far more reflexes then a normal human; his reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles. *'Superhuman Leaping:' Hulk is able to a make 1000 miles-sized leaps that can be incredibly precise in landing. *'Superhuman Senses:' Hulk's senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. Hulk possesses incredible perception, noticing even the smallest details. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. Abilities *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Hulk, while having no formal training, is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. Relationships *Bruce Banner - Real Name. *Betty Ross - Former love interest. *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team leader. **Tony Stark / Iron Man - Teammate. **Thor Odinson - Avengers teammate. **Natalia Romanoff/Black Widow - Teammate and love interest. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phill Coulson *Dr. Erik Selvig - Associate. Enemies *General Ross *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Loki Laufeyson *Chitauri *Ultron Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Edward Norton and Lou Ferrigno (voice) **''Iron Man 2'' (cameo, footage from The Incredible Hulk) **''The Avengers'' - Mark Ruffalo and Lou Ferrigno (voice) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Mark Ruffalo and Lou Ferrigno (voice) **''Captain America: Civil War'' - (footage and mentioned) **''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Mark Ruffalo **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Mark Ruffalo **''Avengers 4'' - Mark Ruffalo *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (Recycled Footage/Computer Monitor) ****"The Well" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" (Mentioned only) ****"Afterlife" (Mentioned only) ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" (Mentioned only) **''Daredevil'' ***"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" (Newspaper photo) ***"Stick" (Newspaper photo) ***"Nelson v. Murdock" (Newspaper photo) ***"The Ones We Leave Behind" (Newspaper photo) **''Jessica Jones'' ***"AKA It's Called Whiskey" (Mentioned only) ***"AKA 99 Friends" (Mentioned only) **''Luke Cage'' ***"Moment of Truth" (Mentioned only) ***"Just to Get a Rep" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *The alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk where Banner attempts to commit suicide is referenced in The Avengers; when Banner begins to describe his "secret" to the other Avengers on the Helicarrier, he says "I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out." *In the 2008 film the character was played by Edward Norton; Lou Ferrigno, who played the Hulk with Bill Bixby, remarked Norton "has a similar physique, similar personality. Ed is a very fine actor and it adds tremendous credibility for him to be involved with the movie"Lou Ferrigno Says Hulk Cameo A 'Smash'. *According to Kurt Williams, the visual effects supervisor for the 2008 film, they decided it was important to make The Hulk a consistent size throughout the film. *In The Avengers, when Tony is viewing the the profiles of the other heroes, among them, a shot of Hulk lifting a humvee during the Culver University battle from The Incredible Hulk, the skin tone of the previous Hulk model was digitally altered to match the brighter hue of the newer Hulk model of the 2012 film. *For Hulk and The Incredible Hulk, the character is just a digital image, but for The Avengers, he is portrayed through performance motion-capture technology by Mark Ruffalo, who also portrays Bruce Banner. *During the Iron Man/Hulk fight in Avengers: Age of Ultron, the Hulk was originally going to turned grey. Gallery :See: Hulk/Gallery References See Also *The Hulk (Lee series) *The Hulk (1977 Johnson series) Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret identity Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation Category:Avengers members Category:Thor characters